


A Gift is Worth a Thousand Kisses

by CloversDreams



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Akihiko is just so soft for his bf, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Haruki is blushy and precious, M/M, Mild Language, Minor MafuYama, Smoking, cant blame him though, hes in deep, post chap 28, the final ep left me emotional, they deserve all the happiness in the world, they live together, they need more soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Akihiko took another drag of his cigarette then blew a quick smoke ring and muttered, “How long are you gonna keep staring at that?”Haruki jumped at the question. He finally looked up from his phone for the first time in what felt like half a lifetime. There was a faint, rosy blush in his cheeks and he offered an apologetic smile as he replied, “S-sorry! I still can’t believe it’s real. I’m a bit amazed.”“We’ve been in lots of pictures together,” Akihiko reminded him. “Check out the band’s site.”Haruki shut his eyes, smiled, and nodded. “Yes, I know, but this one’s different. I think the best way to describe what I mean is that we both look so relaxed.”Akihiko squinted at the picture for a moment to make sure it was the one he thought it was. Once he confirmed that he replied, “I guess if you call me surprising you with a kiss on the cheek and you blushing like crazy ‘relaxed’, sure.”





	A Gift is Worth a Thousand Kisses

Akihiko smashed the buttons on the controller he held and swore under his breath. This final boss was unfair to say the least. What a pain. He groaned when his character collapsed dramatically. That had to have been the tenth time he’d died. Ugh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. It wasn’t even half empty. He seemed to be smoking a bit less now that he lived with Haruki. Whether that was because he wanted to quit his bad habits for the guy or his days spent with him were simply less stressful, he didn’t know.

He removed a cigarette from the pack and put the rest back into his pocket. Akihiko placed the controller down on the free spot on the couch next to him. He lit and took a quick drag off of the cigarette. The instant gratification of that first puff already calmed his frazzled nerves. He exhaled the smoke then turned towards the man to his left and watched him silently for a moment. Haruki. His boyfriend. The concept was still hard to believe, and it had been just over a month since they’d made it official. Sometimes he wondered if this was just a dream. He really hoped it wasn’t.

Akihiko studied the cute little smile upon his boyfriend’s face. His gaze fell to what Haruki was looking at. His phone. Of course. He was always smiling at that thing as of late. The interesting– see slightly embarrassing– bit was that whenever Haruki looked down at his phone with that happy gleam in his eyes it was because he was looking at a picture of the two of them. Akihiko didn’t get it. They had tons of pictures together, even from when they were just friends slash bandmates, so what was so special about this particular one? He'd been wondering for a while now. Guess there was nothing left to do but flat out ask.

He took another drag of his cigarette then blew a quick smoke ring and muttered, “How long are you gonna keep staring at that?”

Haruki jumped at the question. He finally looked up from his phone for the first time in what felt like half a lifetime. There was a faint, rosy blush in his cheeks and he offered an apologetic smile as he replied, “S-sorry! I still can’t believe it’s real. I’m a bit amazed.”

“We’ve been in lots of pictures together,” Akihiko reminded him. “Check out the band’s site.”

Haruki shut his eyes, smiled, and nodded. “Yes, I know, but this one’s different.”

“How so?” Akihiko raised a curious eyebrow at him.

“Hmm, I think the best way to describe what I mean is that we both look so relaxed,” Haruki explained.

Akihiko squinted at the picture for a moment to make sure it was the one he thought it was. Once he confirmed that he replied, “I guess if you call me surprising you with a kiss on the cheek and you blushing like crazy ‘relaxed’, sure.”

“I know we’ve been living together for a while, but sometimes there still seems like there’s a bit of a wall between us,” Haruki admitted. He looked back down at the picture and hummed, “That wall is completely gone in this. It’s a genuinely happy moment we both shared caught in time forever. Call me silly, but I think that makes the picture kind of magical.”

Akihiko grunted then looked down at the phone. He guessed that Haruki _did_ look really cute in it with that flustered smile on his face. He was always really cute, though. As soon as he felt blush darken his cheeks he cleared his throat and turned his head. He waved a dismissive hand and muttered, “It’s not even that good of a pic. My shirt is on.”

“You do realize that you don’t have to be shirtless to look good,” Haruki snorted. His gaze returned to his phone and he continued to smile fondly at the picture. He turned towards Akihiko and grinned as he admitted, “I think it’s the most incredible picture I’ve ever seen.”

Akihiko’s eyes widened at the sight of that smile. His pulse started to race and blush exploded in his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Haruki and squeezed, mostly so he could attempt to hide how flustered he was. He cursed himself when he heard Haruki gasp in surprise. Shit. He’d forgotten his own personal rules because he was so in love with the way his boyfriend smiled. It was totally irrational.

He let his hands fall away from Haruki then leaned back out of his personal space. Akihiko kept his gaze on the floor as he mumbled, “Sorry. I should’ve asked first…” He knew that. He freaking _knew_ it. He had no excuse. Akihiko frowned to himself. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt a gentle hand upon his cheek. He followed its lead and let his head be turned back towards Haruki.

Warm eyes filled with affection studied him for a moment. Akihiko found himself unable to make words. What could one possibly say when a literal angel looked at them like that? Nothing. There was no choice but to stare back in shocked silence.

Haruki’s voice was as soft and sweet as the look in his eyes when he finally hummed, “You have my express permission to hug me anytime you want, Akihiko.”

“I have a feeling you’ll come to regret that, Haru,” He snickered. There was a playful smirk upon his face and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He just couldn’t help himself.

Haruki tossed his head back and laughed. He wiped a tear from his left eye then clarified, “OK, anytime you want when the two of us are alone. I’m not sure I could cope with extreme PDA just yet.”

“Party pooper.” Akihiko leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He was grateful to get even that much to be perfectly honest. There were plenty of times he’d held back from hugging his boyfriend because he didn’t want to cross any lines. This opened up a world of cuddling opportunities and he wouldn’t waste a single one.

He turned back towards the tv, picked up his controller, scooted a bit closer to Haruki, then offered him his cigarette. He heard a soft hum of thanks then a quick inhale before Haruki put it out in the ashtray on the side table next to himself. Now he felt like he could take out that final boss. He was unstoppable. Akihiko glanced at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. He’d gone right back to smiling like an idiot while looking at that picture on his phone. The fond look he saw upon his face caused something warm to blossom in his chest.

He refocused on the tv and said, “Oh, and next time you feel a wall between us, no matter how small, tell me.” He saw Haruki turn towards him with his peripheral vision. He kept his eyes glued to the screen as he added, “I’ll break it down with my bare hands.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Haruki hummed. He kissed Akihiko’s cheek then turned and picked up his bass from the guitar stand nearest the couch so he could practice a bit.

Akihiko couldn’t exactly say what the feeling within himself was. For some reason he had the sudden urge to treat his boyfriend. He had no idea how. He just wanted to do something special for him that’d make him happy. He continued to try and slay the boss, careful not to let his true dilemma be noticeable. His brow knitted together and he ran his tongue across his lip piercing as he thought about his options. Perhaps a gift… but what? He couldn’t think of anything off the top of his head. He might actually need to get some outside advice.  
  


❀

Akihiko liked to go fast. It was in his very nature, practically the blood in his veins. The adrenaline surge as he rushed into things head on with minimal thought was exhilarating. That was part of the reason he owned a motorcycle. Few things could compare to the rush of the wind against his skin as he zipped through traffic. In fact, there was only one thing that even came close these days… kissing his boyfriend. Or, more specifically, when Haruki initiated it and kissed him first. He was a weak man.

Slow and steady was the name of the game when it came to Haruki. Akihiko knew that. He also knew that it was the exact opposite of anything he’d ever attempted before. He had no idea if he was even doing it right. Would Haruki tell him something like that? Probably not. He’d say things were just fine because that was the kind of person he was. The guy was too good for this crappy world. Akihiko leaned into the throttle just a bit and his motorcycle roared as it sped up.

_Slow and steady. Slow and Steady. Slow and steady. _The words repeated in his head like a mantra, but he wasn’t sure he completely understood them. He could only hope that his attempt was being well received. This was already his second chance with Haruki and he would do anything not to fuck it up this time. That included seeking advice in unexpected places.

He slowed down and then came to a halt near a sidewalk when he noticed a familiar face. Finally. Took him long enough to find the kid. Akihiko removed his helmet and waved as he said, “Yo.”

Ritsuka blinked at him then offered a casual wave as well. “Oh, hey, Kaji-san. Are you on the way to the studio?”

Akihiko shook his head. “I’m actually out shopping for a present.”

“A present?” Ritsuka scrunched his face. He narrowed his eyes and looked him over suspiciously then asked, “What do you mean a present?”

Akihiko scratched at his cheek and looked upwards as if he was lost in thought. He’d decided to get the gift yesterday and still had no idea what it should be. He didn’t know that shopping for someone else could be so complicated. He tilted his head in Ritsuka’s direction and replied, “I want to get Haruki something special but I don’t know what it should be. Have you ever gotten anything for Mafuyu?”

“Uhh, I–! W-well…” Ritsuka’s face turned beet-red and he frowned. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and kept his gaze fixed upon the ground as he said, “I… gave him a flower once… he seemed to like that… I guess.” He paused for a moment as if he had to consider what to say next. He rubbed the back of his neck then added, “He pressed then framed it so yeah.”

“So childish,” Akihiko replied with a shake of his head.

Ritsuka waved a fist at him and exclaimed, “Why ask me, then! You’re supposed to be the adult here! And what does my opinion even matter! Something like that should be personal and from the heart!”

“Just kidding.” Akihiko winked then put his helmet back on. He snickered at the extremely flustered teen then said, “You did give me an idea though, so thanks.”

Ritsuka watched him start his motorcycle and asked, “Aren’t you coming to practice?”

“Start without me. I’ll be there a bit late today.” With that Akihiko was off to his next destination.

As it turned out, he arrived at practice much later than expected. It couldn’t be helped since he refused to show up until the gift was perfect. Akihiko offered his usual one word greeting when he stepped into the studio with a pink polka dotted bag held to his chest. He was met with blank stares. Everyone sat around a table with drinks and food on it.

“Nice of you to join us,” Ritsuka scoffed. Mafuyu hummed in agreement next to him, completely missing the fact that it had been a sarcastic comment.

Akihiko offered them a smile in response. He looked over at Haruki just in time to watch him tuck his bangs behind his left ear. They weren’t quite long enough to stay put and immediately fell into his face again. When their eyes met and he saw the little smile on his boyfriend’s face, Akihiko felt like he was struck through the heart with cupid’s arrow. It took every ounce of self-control he could muster not to jump upon impact. He squeezed the bag he held and then cleared his throat and grumbled, “Can I talk to you for a second? In private.”

“Really, Akihiko? You show up late then disrupt practice?” Haruki sighed.

“Looks more like snack time than practice to me,” Akihiko replied flatly. He watched Haruki blink a few times as if he was trying to figure out a riddle before he nodded. He stood then lead the way out of the room.

“This is a well-deserved snack break! We’ve been really busy working up a sweat while you were out riding around town, mister cool!” Ritsuka called after them.

“Is something wrong?” Haruki asked as soon as they shut the door to the room and were in the hallway alone. There was unmistakable nervousness in his voice and mannerisms while they headed down the hallway.

“Nothing like that, no.” Akihiko was glad to see his boyfriend visibly relax then smile awkwardly as he wondered what this was all about. He couldn’t bring himself to look directly at Haruki as he offered him the bag he held and said, “I should probably wait until we get back home, but I honestly don’t want to so… here.”

Haruki’s stopped walking. His eyes were glued to the bag as he accepted it and asked, “What’s, uh… what’s this?”

“A gift.”

“It’s nowhere near my birthday,” Haruki muttered mostly to himself. He blinked a few times then looked up at Akihiko and asked, “Did you break something…?”

Akihiko shook his head. “I just felt like getting my boyfriend a present. Is that really so strange?”

Blush darkened Haruki’s cheeks. He shook his head and replied, “I guess not when you put it that way…”

“You gonna open it?”

“Oh! Right! Yes!” Haruki jumped then scrambled to do so. He dug through the bag until he finally found the prize within. When he removed it and held it towards the light so he could look at it, his eyes widened and he looked completely awestruck.

Akihiko ignored the way that his own cheeks started to burn. He rubbed the back of his head and said, “I know that gifting photographs is probably really old fashioned, but it seemed like something you’d like. Now you can look at it whenever you want without having to stare at your phone all the time.”

The frame was also part of the gift. That was the real reason he’d been late. Akihiko just couldn’t decide on one while at the store. Nothing seemed right and it had gotten late so he’d given up. Then on the way out of the shop a frame caught his eye. It was a simple black design other than two little cartoon-style rabbit faces in the bottom right corner. One was happy and the other grumpy. There was a little heart above their heads. As cheesy as that was, he knew it was the exact kind of thing that his boyfriend would adore. He’d finally managed to find the perfect frame.

Haruki smiled to himself as he ran his fingers over the picture in question. He pulled the frame to his chest and looked up at Akihiko with glistening eyes. There was a happy blush in his cheeks as he hummed, “I really love it. It’s the perfect gift.”

Akihiko let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. It was such a relief to see Haruki on the verge of tears. Well, happy ones. After all the thought he’d put into figuring out what kind of gift would be best he couldn’t ask for a better reaction than his adorable wide-eyed stare and blush in his cheeks. A familiar warmth blossomed in his chest and he smiled fondly.

Haruki held the picture up and tapped on the frame then shrieked, “Did you see how cute these bunnies in the corner are!?”

“Yeah.” Akihiko nodded.

“They look just like us!” Haruki squealed.

“Yeah.” Akihiko had an amused gleam in his eyes as he continued to watch his boyfriend freak out over such a simple thing. If this wasn’t the definition of the word cute, he had no idea what was.

Haruki hugged the picture back to his chest and shook his head. “I can’t take this! I’m gonna cry!”

Akihiko rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, “Please don’t. I was trying to make you _happy_ with this.”

“I am happy!” Haruki’s voice cracked that time. He carefully placed the picture back into the bag then looked around them and gasped. He took Akihiko’s hand and dragged him into the closest room, which just so happened to be a janitorial closet. There was quite a ruckus around them as they squeezed into it together and things all around them were knocked off shelves. They’d clean up later. Probably.

Akihiko pulled the chain by his head and turned on the light above. The free-hanging bulb swung back and forth slowly, which made shadows dance all around them. Now he had a full view of the adorably flustered look on Haruki’s face. He smiled as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft hair and asked, “Now what?”

“You know what they say! A gift is worth a thousand kisses!” Haruki chuckled nervously and made a face that said he couldn’t believe what had just slipped past his lips.

“I don’t think anyone says that,” Akihiko snorted. He was fairly certain that Haruki knew that too by the way he rolled his eyes at his response.

Haruki leaned up on the balls of his feet just slightly. He leaned in so close that his lips barely brushed against Akihiko’s as he muttered, “Shut up and kiss me.”

Akihiko motioned to do just that but stopped. He twisted Haruki’s hair around his fingers as he hummed, “If you want it, come and get it, Ha…ru...”

He didn’t even have time to smirk before Haruki closed the distance between them with a soft hum. Akihiko’s pulse quickened. When Haruki kissed him with such an overwhelming amount of emotion like this he had no choice but to melt into it. Then return the favor with just as much passion of his own, of course. Akihiko’s hand slid to the back of his head to hold him there as he leaned into it.

Haruki placed his hand flat against Akihiko’s chest then broke the kiss and whispered, “We’re supposed to be the adults here yet look at us.”

A devious smirk spread across Akihiko’s face then he hummed, “They say love keeps you young.”

Haruki’s eyes widened and his cheeks somehow managed to get even darker. Akihiko couldn’t take it. He surged forward and captured his boyfriend's lips in a heated kiss. More. He wanted every last inch of him. Akihiko's hands ached to feel his skin beneath them.

He broke the kiss and panted softly. There was a dazed look upon Haruki's face that he wanted to memorize. His voice was a hoarse whisper dripping with his desire when he finally muttered, “May I…”

“Yes. Touch me.” Haruki pleaded softly as he leaned in to resume their broken kiss. His tone was just as desperate as he felt.

Akihiko’s hands slipped beneath the hem of Haruki’s shirt. They wormed their way across his stomach and to the small of his back then upwards. Every inch of skin beneath his fingers was soft and perfect. He watched the way that Haruki shuddered intently. Akihiko made note of every little detail possible. The way that Haruki looked like he was about to crumble into dust from a simple touch. The way he shut his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip to keep from making any noise. The strands of hair that fell into his face whenever he turned his head. Haruki was beautiful. Akihiko could watch him all day. Kiss him all day, too. He leaned in again to do just that.

The both of them jumped when the closet door suddenly swung open and there was a loud, “_A_ _HA_!”

Haruki yelped and attempted to cover himself even though he was fully clothed. Yet again, he was the cutest person ever. Akihiko turned towards the pair that had interrupted them and said flatly, “You two should go find your own make out closet. This one’s occupied.”

“We should?” Mafuyu asked softly. He tilted his head and blinked.

“Absolutely not!” Ritsuka shrieked. His hair practically stood on end and he looked like a furious cat. He had a rosy blush in his cheeks when he turned back towards the two in the closet and yelled, “You two _supposed_ adults get outta there right now!”

“Yes, _dad_.” Akihiko mockingly replied as he let go of Haruki and stepped out of the closet.

“We won’t make you angry again, dad,” Haruki also teased while he followed suit.

Mafuyu looked at all of them in turn. He had a confused look upon his face when he finally turned towards Ritsuka and asked, “…should I call you dad too?”

“No!” Haruki and Ritsuka shrieked simultaneously. Both of their faces were a lovely shade of scarlet at the mere suggestion.

Akihiko burst into a fit of laughter. He doubled over and held his stomach as he got it all out. His bandmates really were the best. When he could breathe properly once more he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and asked, “What do you say we call it a night and go grab some dessert?”

“Call what a night? You didn’t do anything…” Ritsuka grumbled.

“You sure? It’ll be my treat,” Akihiko hummed.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Ritsuka took Mafuyu’s hand then turned and marched off.

Akihiko huffed in amusement then motioned to follow them. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards his boyfriend and was met with a kiss on the cheek. Before he could ask what that was for, Haruki pulled away and smiled warmly. The sight took his breath away. He had no idea what words were or how to form them anymore.

“Thank you, Akihiko.” Haruki put his hand on his cheek and studied the look on his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and managed to mutter, “I, ah, that is… I love my gift. And, uh… you.”

“Haruki.” Akihiko said his name like it was precious because it was, just like the rest of him. He leaned in so he was right next to his boyfriend’s ear then paused and whispered, “I love you, too.” He couldn’t help but smile at Haruki’s surprised squeak.

He watched as Haruki frantically rubbed his ear and mumbled something about how it itched now. Akihiko chuckled at his ridiculous boyfriend. Haruki pouted then turned towards him and jumped. He could guess why. He wasn’t doing a thing to hide the affection in his eyes. Akihiko looked at him with all the genuine adoration that warmed his core whenever they were together.

“W-we’d better catch up before they order one of everything on the menu,” Haruki mumbled under his breath. He tucked his bangs behind his right ear then smiled nervously.

“After you.” Akihiko motioned with his head for him to lead the way. He was pleasantly surprised when Haruki took his hand and threaded their fingers together. They walked shoulder to shoulder instead of one after the other. A quick stop into the other room to grab his bass, then they left the studio hand in hand. Haruki had begun to ramble on about where the best spot for his new picture would be. Akihiko offered a hum of agreement every now and again while he worked it out. It made no difference to him where the picture ended up. As long as it made Haruki smile every time he looked at it, Akihiko would be happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell so hard and fast for these two its unreal
> 
> Could Haruki be any cuter?? Any time I think the answer is no he proves me wrong and I die. Akihiko suffers the same fate. F
> 
> The anime is over and I have so many emotions about them TAT… cant even tell you how many times ive reread chap 28 mY GOD… imagine that was actually animated???? I would cry for a very long time
> 
> Both the main pairings make me soft but these two. THESE TWO. Ughhhhhh. I want them to have nothing but soft beautiful times for the rest of forever I begggggg
> 
> THERES GONNA BE A MOVIE???? SCREAMSSSS


End file.
